kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Chie Rurugen
Chie Rurugen is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and one of the three main protagonists in the Life of a Shinobi reboot. Chie is a member of Team Raiku and is RP'd by Crash Ryan 96. Background Chie is the only ninja in her family due to her father being a blacksmith and her mother being the owner of a ramen shop. In early childhood she was known as a tomboy who had a decent knowledge of weaponry. In school she was a model student receiving A’s and B’s from teachers. In her free time she likes to try to make knives as a novice in the arts of blacksmithing, she likes to use a dartboard as target practice, and adores long strolls. Personality INSERT Abilities Chie relies highly on water based ninjutsu. She has yet to be shown utilizing any taijutsu, genjutsu, or weapon based attacks. The Life of a Shinobi 2 With the announcement of a new Life of a Shinobi story, Crash Ryan 96 decided to return to the forum. Instead of bringing back his former character, Ryan Kasai, Crash Ryan chose to create a new character named Chie. Chapter 1 In chapter one, the new genin team made of Mugen Kakusu-ken, Kaze Kakusu (no connection to Mugen), and Chie Rurugen was put to the test. Their sensei, Raiku Zari, wanted to test their team work by challenging them to obtain two bells from him. The catch was that only a person with a bell could pass, meaning only two people max would be passing. Chie assisted her team during the test, by using her Syrup Trap to limit Raiku's movement as best as she could. Towards the end of the test, Chie was kicked in the face by Raiku and briefly knocked unconscious. Raiku soon informed the students that they had all passed and that the bells were simply to encourage team work. Chie may have gotten a bloody nose but she was happy to pass and Raiku treated his new squad to Ichiraku Ramen afterwards. Chapter 2 This chapter involved Team Raiku going on their first mission. The mission was to travel to the land of vegetables and rescue the daimyo's wife from some rebels. Chie was mostly quiet throughout the beginning of the chapter, clearly seen when the the rebels set off an explosion in the dining hall and Chie gave absolutely no response. When the team headed towards the last known whereabouts of the rebels, they split into teams with Kaita and Chie being one of them. Not long after separating, Chie and Kaita were attacked by Yu, one of the three rebels. It started off with Chie being dazed and Yu fighting Kaita. Yu managed to subdue Kaita, leaving Chie to fight the ninja on her own. Yu managed to counter all of Chie's moves during the fight, and it seemed as if he was going to defeat her. However, using the last bit of chakra she had left, Chie created a water clone using her Syrup Trap jutsu. The clone attacked Yu, and when Yu punched it, the clone returned to its' sticky liquid form, trapping Yu. Chie seized this opportunity to strike Yu in the heart with her kunai, killing him. Chie proudly named this move, the Sticky Clone Jutsu.